Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In any wireless communication system, the availability of scarce radio spectrum resources remains a paramount concern, and substantial resources continue to be devoted to this issue. For example, in a conventional GSM wireless network, spectrum allocation was implemented decades ago, and accordingly, over time, certain inefficiencies have become evident. For example, some level of spectrum efficiency was sacrificed to provide for less expensive mobile station design utilizing the technologies available at the time. However, with the rapid and continued advancement in solid state technology since that time, access terminal capabilities are such that improved use of spectrum may be achievable.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.